Proposal
by Gigglesnorter
Summary: Sasuke proposes. Hinata spazzes. Sasuke proposes again. Hinata accepts. How will everyone act? And will Hinata and Sasuke ever go on a date?


**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Naruto.  
**Authors note:** People…actually _review _my story.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had taken to sparing today, and Naruto being the hotheaded moron he is had broken 3 of Sasuke's ribs. Sakura was meekly walking down the street, and Naruto panicked. He pushed Sasuke into a bush, while he was holding his ribs in place. Sasuke tumbled into the pointy, thorn leaves while Naruto left with Sakura.

_Did he just...leave me?_

Sasuke grunted, and sat up- and then fell back down. He grunted and attempted a few more times. _Another rib cracked._ He sighed, and mentally cried in his head, fretting and screaming as to why Naruto would leave him in such a critical condition.

_I can't even breathe!_

Breathe, breathe, "I-I hate you..."

"A-a-ano...excuse m-me?" a quiet voice said.

He paused, and momentarily looked up. Long black hair, overly large white pupil-es eyes with a violet ring around them, pale ivory skin, long lashes, parted pink lips, heart shaped face, with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

_A Hyuuga?_

"S-Sasuke?" she asked.

_But which one._

He blinked, "Hn?"

_Is she from the branch?_

She bit her lip, "A-ano...are y-you okay?" she pressed her pointer fingers together.

_Or higher?_

He stared blankly at her, and pointed too his ribs, "Aa...broken ribs." he mumbled.

She crouched down, and green-if-ed her hands. He rested his head on a nearby tree, and felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, the Hyuuga's anxious eyes were staring at him stress fully. He inched an eyebrow.

"What?"

_Who are you!_

She eeped and looked down, "I-I...I can't w-work with y-y-your shirt o-on." she practically whispered, reddening further and further. He grunted and slid off the blue collar shirt off, exposing his pale, well-toned torso. Her face grew redder, and ached with heat.

She closed her eyes and pressed the green chakara against his ribs and begun healing them. He closed his eyes, parted his lips, and took steady breathless breathes.

_...she's like a soothing mother._

"Ah...who are you?" he said.

Her hands twitched, "A-ano...Hinata H-Hyuuga." she stuttered.

-_or wife._

His eyes snapped open, as he grabbed her wrist and bought it abruptly down. She paused, and looked shakily up. Pale-white eyes met with blazing red pupils. Her lips parted, and a small screech left her lips.

The side of his chest aching, he winced in pain and grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her dangerously close to his face. His eyes hard, and motionless. Her's anxious and scared. He sighed and ruffled his hair with his right hand.

"You were _supposed_ to be my wife." he mumbled out.

She blinked, "I...I-it was c-canceled."

"I know."

"T-then why-,"

"Do you hate me Hyuuga?"

She froze, and bit her lip nervously. His hold on her shoulders loosened, but her breathes became more rigid. "A-ano...I..."

He closed his eyes, "It's okay if you do. Almost _everyone_ does." he said.

She sighed, "A-a-ano...I d-don't,-" she gulped, "h-hate you."

He remained unfazed, "Oh?"

"H-hai."

_Point one._

He opened an eye, "Do you still like Naruto?"

She blushed and covered her face with her hands, "H-he's with Sakura-Chan n-now."

"I didn't ask that." he implied.

"B-but Sakura..." she looked away.

"Hyuuga."

"...n-no." she sighed.

He blinked slowly. "Really?"

She nodded, "H-hai."

"Oh."

_Point two._

"Do you like ramen?" he honestly _had_ to ask.

"N-n-no!"

_Point 3._

"Do you enjoy silence?"

She chewed her fingernails, "Y-yes."

_And point 4._

"Aa...Hyuuga."

She looked up, "Hm?"

"Wanna marry me?"

Birds flew by.

"E-excuse m-m-me?" she gasped.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Is that a yes or no?"

"W-why?"

He shrugged, "Everyone's paired up. Were the only ones left." he mentioned.

"B-but you're a-an S-rank n-ninja!" she screamed.

"And?"

"Y-you're a-an ex-avenger!" she frantically flailed her arms.

"So?"

"You...h-how do I-I know y-you're not l-lying." she whispered.

He smiled, "You know I don't lie."

She bit her lip, "I-I don't k-know how y-you are a-anymore."

"You promised to be my wife." he nonchalantly said.

She paused, "No...n-no I-I didn't!"

"Yes you did, 13 years ago."

"We w-were five!"

"You're eighteen now, perfect marring age."

She froze and scratched her head, "M-my father w-wouldn't approve."

He leaned off the tree and walked towards her, "Who cares?"

She backed up, "I-I do!"

"Why?" he was in front of her now. She pulled her hands in front of her, shielding her self away from him. Her face heated, while it turned a hot pink.

"I-I...I d-don't even l-like you!" she screamed.

He grabbed her hands, and slid them around his waist. He clung against her, making her walk back in a tree. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer, already feeling the heat radiating off her cheeks. Her minty breathe hitting against his.

"I like you." he mentioned.

She gasped, "You're...y-you're bluffing!"

He smirked, "Perhaps."

Her eyes became watery, "But then why would I do this?"

And then he kissed her.

They broke away shortly a few seconds later, leaving a breathless Hinata and Sasuke to stare at each other heaving. Hinata blushed and hid her face down, as Sasuke continued watching her.

"Stupid." she cursed.

He blinked, "Hn?"

She hit her head against the tree, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Sasuke stared blankly as she abused her fragile head. Blood seeped from her head, making its way down in a straight line down her face. He grabbed her head before another hit, and held it between his fingers.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" he growled.

She begun crying, "I-I-I..." she buried her face in his chest, and clutched his torso closer to herself. Sasuke lowered his head down, pressing his lips against her temple. She continued sobbing, while Sasuke patted her back.

"Hinata..." he whispered.

She sniffled, "You...y-you l-l-left."

He stared at her tear-stricken face, "But I'm back now."

Her shoulders started shaking, "B-but you s-still left m-me!" she sniffled, "a-and with t-that idiot t-too!" she continued crying.

Sasuke pressed her closer to himself, "You loved that idiot."

She shook her head against his chest, "F-f-for 3 w-weeks!"

They remained silent. Sasuke soothed the crying Hinata, and Hinata attempted to calm her nerves by burrowing her face in Sasuke's bare chest, and clutching him for moral support. The soft kisses to her temple and hair also seemed too be working.

"Aa...Hinata." Sasuke mumbled against her hair.

She sighed, "Hm?"

"Marry me?" he asked _again_.

She paused, and lowered her eyes. "O-okay..."

He breathed in her hair, "Okay."

She backed away from him, and slid down the tree, sitting on the grass and resting his head on her knees. Sasuke's casually copied her. Hinata sniffled, and whipped her puffy, itchy eyes.

"I c-can't believe a-all this h-happened because y-you broke y-you're ribs." she mumbled from her jounin pants. Sasuke glanced at her quickly, before resting his head on the tree, and breathing deeply.

"Fate?" he mentioned.

She shook her head, "Coincidence."

The Uchiha nodded, "Aa...seems reasonable."

"D-do you a-actually like m-me Sasuke?" she whispered.

The Uchiha paused, "No."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Until a pair of cold, hard hands wrapped around hers and pulled her against themselves and rested there hands on her waist and laid there head on hers.

"I like you. Like a lot, a lot." he mentioned.

Hinata smiled and hugged him, "Okay."

**The end.** (Continuation?)


End file.
